fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haristo Little Sparrow
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Fault correction That's alright,we are free to make edits.--Who needs a user name? 17:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild By the way,it is a good page nice work.--Who needs a user name? 17:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild Hal Je ne suis pas sûr de quoi vous parlez ici http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hal&curid=2423&diff=10789&oldid=10252, peut-on dire en français pour que je puisse le traduire? Désolé mon français n'est pas très bonne, mais je devrais être en mesure d'apporter une juste traduction. --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Its a Trivia, Le Master Chief et Fortana (the Hologram), à la fin de Halo 3, sont coincés dans une navette loin de la terre, à cause de la finale du jeu (que je ne dirai pas), les deux personnages sont coincés sur une navette à l'autre bout de l'univers et attendent des Secours. Mais, selon la Légende de ''hal dans Fable II, master chief serait atteri sur la planète juste en dessous de lui'' (and this planet, its Albion, if Fable II lore respect Halo 3 Lore.). so, we could paste the Hal Legend and the Halo 3 Ending together to know what happened to Master Chief after Halo 3 Ending... Note : Master Chief Doesn't have his gun, but he had a Covenant's Sword (i don't know the name of this gear in english). the Sword we see in Fable II is the Same Master Chief had in the Spaceship at the End of Halo 3. (So, La légende de Hal est complémentaire à la fin de Halo 3) - Haristo_Little_Sparrow :Ok, je pense que je comprends. Merci! --''Shadowphoenix'' 13:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Images J'ai remarqué que beaucoup des images que vous avez téléchargé récemment le statut de droit d'auteur sont manquants. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que lorsque vous téléchargez des images de fond d'écran dans le jeu, vous avez besoin de placer l'utilisation équitable tag sur eux. Vous pouvez le faire en choisissant la première option en vertu de "Fair Use" lorsque vous téléchargez et de l'image, ou en ajoutant à l'image de page. (Mon français n'est pas très bien, dites-moi si vous ne comprenez pas.) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) i doesn't knew what to place on Copyright... thanks. i were really not sure. - Haristo_Little_Sparrow :Pas de problème! Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider! --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Commentaires Lorsque vous faire un commentaire assurez-vous que vous signer le commentaire. Cela peut être fait en tapant simplement ~~~~ juste après votre commentaire, de cette façon vous n'avez pas à taper votre nom d'utilisateur à chaque fois. L'espoir, j'ai aidé! --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC)